1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hard disk drive, and more specifically to a removable hard disk device including holding means that can be mounted with and dismounted from a hard disk drive conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional removable hard disk drive is screwed to a hard disk box that is detachably mounted in a computer case, such that the hard disk drive and the hard disk box have to be taken out of the computer case together if the hard disk drive needs to be removed out of the computer case.
When the hard disk drive needs to be repaired or replaced, a maintenance worker has to use a screwdriver to remove screws one by one so as to dismount the hard disk drive from the hard disk box. After the repair or replace work of the hard disk drive is completed, the maintenance worker must place the hard disk drive in position inside the hard disk box and tighten the screws one by one again to fasten the hard disk drive to the hard disk box. It can be seen that the hard disk drive and the hard disk box are inconvenient in assembly and disassembly works, thereby adversely influence the efficiency of repair or replace work of the hard disk drive.